Missing You (A JoonSeo Couple fanfic)
by nx0817
Summary: JoonSeo's story continues after they left WGM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cut!"

"Sorry!" Oh Yeon Seo apologized once again for messing up her lines.

"Yeon Seo-ssi, is there something wrong? You seem to be distracted all the time and now you're reacting wrongly," said the director. This is already the 10th time they are doing the current scene because of her. "You're not supposed to cry yet."

"I'm sorry, director. I'll do better," Yeon Seo softly said. She was truly sorry that her poor performance is delaying their filming, but the scene where she is saying goodbye to her co-star just reminds her too much of her last day with Lee Joon.

It has been several days since they last filmed, and she is missing him too much that it's affecting her work. _Why does everything remind me of him?_ She can't look at anything now without remembering another time that they spent together Just the other day, when she was having her makeup done before filming, she remembered when Joon put makeup on her when they were in Hawaii. She didn't realize that tears started to fall until her makeup artist got angry because her eyeliner got smudged… again.

"Never mind," the director replied snapping her back to reality. "It's too late in the day now for this scene. Let's continue tomorrow."

The crew started packing up, and Yeon Seo silently went back to her car to wait for her driver. On the ride home, her driver looked at her silent figure reflected on the rear view mirror. She was staring out the window just watching the world pass by. He was puzzled why she was like this. Normally, she was very bright and couldn't stop talking about her day cheerfully. He didn't know that she was once again remembering all the times when they were driving off to somewhere and having so much fun just being alone on the car. He decided to give her some space and went back to just driving, so he didn't hear her when she softly said, "Changsunie, are you doing well?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Changsunie, are you doing well?"_

"Huh?" Lee Joon looked up suddenly from the photo he was signing. "Did you hear that?" He looked towards Seungho who was right next to him to check if he heard it, too, but their leader was happily chatting with a fan.

_I must be going crazy if I'm hearing Haetnim's voice._ He shook it off, and went back to what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wait, what? Say that again," G.O said after Joon told his fellow MBLAQ members about what happened at the recent fanmeet they held. Joon looked at them, carefully thinking if he should or not. _Oh man, I'm never gonna hear the end of this._ He knows full well how they will make fun of him because of this. But he said it again, anyway.

"I…" he hesitated, "heard her voice."

"Hahaha!" The room erupted with laughter. Mir was doubled-over with his arms around his waist as if in pain from laughing too hard and is almost falling off the couch. Joon looked at them scornfully. "Right, go ahead and laugh," he said while he stood up and walked out on his friends who still can't seem to stop.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joon laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking of her again. There was hardly a time during the day when his thoughts failed to find its way back to her. Her face was a constant image in his mind.

"Aish!" He felt so restless and he couldn't stay still, so he rolled to his side. That's when his eyes fell on the ceramic doll Yeon Seo drew for him. He placed it on his nightstand so he could see it before he goes to sleep and from the moment he wakes up.

He sat up and picked up the fragile doll in front of him and studied Yeon Seo's drawing. _So cute, just like her. _A small smile appeared on his face. He remembered how he actually found her scary at first. Now, he just sees her as the sweetest girl in the world. Of course, he found out that she also turns into this gorgeous model from time to time.

He placed the doll back on the stand and picked up his phone that was next to it. He was so restless that he just started to randomly go through the pictures on it when he found himself looking at Yeon Seo's smiling face and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_I miss you._

As much as he wanted to contact her again, he couldn't do anything about it. His company wanted him to completely sever his ties with her since their partnership caused so much scandal and being seen with her will just bring them all back. "It's not fair," he once told them. But in the end, the company bosses won the argument.

He missed her. And every day that passed he missed her even more. "Ah, whatever! I don't care anymore." He started to write a text message for her and when he finished, he hesitated for a second.

_Message sent._

He didn't expect to get a reply right away, so he placed the phone back on the nightstand. It didn't take a minute at all when he heard a beep signifying he got a reply. His heart stopped.

_One message received._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_One message received._

_She replied! _He thought happily. Joon hurriedly picked up the phone and opened the message. The smile dropped from his face and his eyes got wide with shock.

"Lee Joon! What is this! Did you just try to contact that girl even if we told you not to?!" read the angry message from his boss. He sent it to the wrong number!

"Ahhh, babo!" he said frustratedly to himself and threw himself back on the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

_(2 weeks later)_

"Yeon Seo-ssi!"

Yeon Seo was startled to hear a loud voice calling her. She was watching the small television in the dressing room hoping to catch a glimpse of his face somewhere, anywhere, even for just a second. Ever since he debuted, she has always watched his appearances on TV. She has always been a fan but ever since they got to know each other they became... She can't define it but she knew there was something between them.

She turned around to see where the loud voice came from, and she saw some of her co-stars standing by the open door. "We're going out to eat. Join us," someone said. Yeon Seo wasn't really in the mood to go out but she realized that she has been ignoring them lately and they might be offended if she turned them down once again.

"Okay," she finally said.

She turned off the TV with a little bit of regret that he wasn't on any program at that time. _I haven't seen him for weeks_, she thought sadly. _Will we ever get the chance to meet again? _Both their companies have forbidden them to make contact until the scandal dies down. But she knows how the people react to these things. Who knows when it will be forgotten? With that thought, she stood up and left with the group._  
_

The restaurant was just a few blocks from their current filming site, so they decided to walk. Along the way, the group was making jokes and laughing together but Yeon Seo still felt lonely. One of her co-stars turned to her while sharing a funny story so she put on a smile on her face and pretended to laugh along.

At that moment, a black car passed by the group from behind. The passenger at the backseat saw a familiar hairstyle among the group – a bun gathered neatly at the top of her head with a few wisps of hair falling near her ear and a pretty headband to complete the look. The girl slowly reached up and started to twirl the loose strands of hair around her finger. The passenger's heart started to beat a little faster as he remembered another girl who did the same thing as a secret sign that she liked him.

_Nah, it couldn't be,_ he thought. The car started to turn around the street corner and that's when he finally saw her face. It **_really_ **was her!

He sat straight up and pressed his face against the car window. If he wasn't in a moving vehicle, he would have jumped out and grabbed her. The surprise at seeing her caused his voice to break and her name came out a soft whisper, "Haetnim-a."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_It's her!_

Joon realized that the car was getting farther from the group, so he suddenly shouted, "Stop the car!" It hasn't properly stopped yet but he opened the door and jumped out and started running back to where they came from.

.

.

.

"Let's eat here." Yeon Seo followed her friends to a small restaurant that someone recommended to them. They decided it was a good place to have some privacy since it was a little hard to find as it was not along the road.

.

.

.

Joon ran hard. As he reached the corner where he last saw her, he stopped and looked around frantically. _Where is she?_ He can't believe he missed this chance after weeks of missing her. He tried to think where the group could have been headed. It was lunchtime so he decided that searching nearby restaurants would be the best way to go.

_Riinngg._ His phone buzzed. He checked and saw that it was his manager. He was in the car with him and Joon didn't even take a second to explain where he was going when he got out of the car.

"What?" He answered a little impatiently.

"What do you mean "what"? Where did you go?!" The voice on the phone was angry as expected.

"Sorry," Joon said while trying to catch his breath at the same time. "We passed by a pharmacy and I need to buy medicine for this headache I've been having since this morning," he felt a little guilty for lying but he couldn't really tell him the true reason. He continued to walk around and search the restaurants for her while trying to appease his manager.

"We have medicine back at the dorm." Joon can hear the impatience in his voice.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm already here anyway. It will just be a few minutes," he replied. "Just wait for me there."

.

.

.

"Excuse me, I just need to buy something from the store next door," Yeon Seo said to her group. She stood up and went outside. They passed by a cute souvenir shop earlier and since she probably wouldn't have another time to go back, she decided to use this time to look around.

.

.

.

After almost half an hour of searching, he finally realized that it was useless. They were probably long gone already. He called his manager back and told him, "I'm on my way."

He started to turn back feeling really down when he suddenly bumped into someone leaving the souvenir shop in front of him.

"Oh! Sorry," they both said at the same time.

He looked up, and the biggest smile appeared on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yeon Seo was surprised to find herself relaxing as she went around the small shop. Looking through the cute items they sold somehow relieved the loneliness she has been feeling lately. She didn't want to leave the shop without buying anything so she decided on a small angel figurine that reminded her of her Christmas costume in Hawaii.

She looked at her watch and realized that she stayed in the shop longer than she thought. She didn't want the others to think that she bailed on them so as soon as she opened the shop door, she ran back towards the restaurant. She didn't notice the guy standing just outside and ended up bumping into him.

"Oh! Sorry," they both said at the same time. She looked up and found herself staring at the face she has been wanting to see for weeks.

"Haetnim-a!" Yeon Seo didn't realize how much she has missed hearing that voice call out her name. Bumping into him in this unknown street was so unexpected that Yeon Seo didn't know what to do. For days, she has been imagining how she would greet him when they see each other again but now her mind is just blank. So she automatically reacted in the only way she knew that would cover her shyness.

"What the…? Can you not stand there and block the way?!" Her voice came out a little bit louder that she expected.

"Hahaha!" Joon laughed loudly when he heard those words. _Haetnim-a, you haven't changed at all. _He knew she didn't mean it but he could see her truly starting to get a little mad when he started to laugh. But she looked so cute glaring at him that he couldn't truly erase the huge grin on his face.

"Wow, after all these time, I thought you'd be happy to see me," Joon continued to tease her.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I'm too busy filming that I didn't have time to think of anything else," Yeon Seo replied trying hard to sound unaffected. She has no idea why was acting like this when she felt the complete opposite. _I swear if he believes you and leaves, I am going to kick your ass, _Yeon Seo said to herself.

Joon's smile became gentle as he continued to stare at her. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, you know," Joon said in a soft voice. They both thought back on how he has always commented on the scary aura that suddenly comes out of her in unexpected moments.

When he said that, Yeon Seo could no longer continue her fake anger and a matching smile appeared on her face. "Too bad," she said in an equally soft voice.

"Why are we whispering," he said.

"I have no idea," she said.

They continued to stare at each other with a smile on their faces. Anyone who saw them would think that they were playing a staring contest, but for the two of them, time stood still. They completely forgot where they were and that other people are waiting for them.

Yeon Seo was starting to feel her cheeks turning red from the way he looked at her and started to say something but Joon beat her to it.

"Haetnim-a, I…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Haetnim-a, I…"

Joon didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, Yeon Seo went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

.

.

.

_(5 years later)_

"Hurry up. We're going to be late," Joon said to Yeon Seo as he got in the driver's seat of the rental car. Joon didn't tell her where they were going which was a source of irritation for Yeon Seo. Still, she can't help but be excited with the mystery of it.

A few minutes later, Yeon Seo was surprised that they have arrived at the airport. "Where are you taking me?" Joon just smiled and led her inside. It was only when they checked their bags that Yeon Seo realized what Joon was planning.

"We're going to Hawaii?!" She guessed with excitement. It has been a while since they have been there, and some of her best memories with Joon were in that place.

"Surprise! Now we can enjoy the place with just the two of us. No cameras, no crew, no audience…"

"No Kwanghee," Yeon Seo inserted.

"Haha! Definitely."

.

.

.

.

Out in the parking lot, a man arrived to take back the car Joon and Yeon Seo rented for the day. He shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face as he read what was written on the back of the car with big, bold letters.

"We got married… For real!"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Note to readers:**_

_**Sorry, I had to end it suddenly. I was having a mixture of writer's block and to many ideas that I can't seem to move forward with the story. I'm currently cooking up a new story but this time, I'm going to plan it all out to the end before I start writing. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
